Revenge
Revenge 'was a parody of the song "DJ's got us Falling in Love Again" by Usher It was written, produced and partly-sung by CaptainSparklez. Main vocals are sung by friend and fellow YouTuber TryHardNinja. (Youtube). The song was later remade from a parody to an original song due to copyright reasons; but was later changed back to its original version. The song was one of the most popular minecraft parodies on YouTube, having over 172 million views as of October 30, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPJUBQd-PNM Retrieved October 30, 2018 Lyrics '1 TryHardNinja It's time to go get your revenge! So we back in the mine, got our pickaxe swinging side to side, day and night. This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight. Oh how they shine. Then it's heads up, hear a sound you freeze up, turn around and look up, total shock fills your body. Is this the end? Can't believe it's you again. I could never forget those eyes. Chorus TryHardNinja 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again. 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, again, again. And run, run, run until it's done, then you run, run, run until the sun. Sun comes up in the morn'. 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again. 2 TryHardNinja When you think you're safe, hear some hissing from right behind, escape denied. That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time. Now you're mine! Then he blows up, and your health bar it drops, you could use a 1-up, get inside don't be tardy. Now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left now but don't die. Chorus TryHardNinja Rap CaptainSparklez Dig up diamonds and craft those diamonds. Looks like that armor's been exercising. MLG Pro that diamond sword. Come at me bro I got it forged. Training under the torch light glow. Hone that form now you're in the zone. Creepers out prowling, ready for the big fight. Show them what it feels like. Come on. Lets go! 'Cause I'm a warrior baby through and through. Take my revenge. That's what I will do. Bring it. Bridge TryHardNinja You gotta fight baby tonight. The creeper's trying to steal your stuff again (again). It's time to grab your sword, armor and go. It's time to go get your revenge! 2 TryHardNinja And you fight, fight like it's your last night. Then you fight, fight like it's for your life. Time to show them your bite. 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again, again, again. 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again. Swing your sword up high. 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again. Swing your sword down low. It's time to go. It's time to go It's time to go get your revenge Remake Around January 2016, CaptainSparklez de-privated the video, much to the delight of many fans. However, listeners found that the song sounded very different and was no longer a parody of "DJ's Got Us Falling in Love Again." This is because CaptainSparklez redid the video for copyright reasons. He changed the audio and lyrics but kept the original video. Reaction to this change was mixed to extremely negative. YouTubers claimed that "I liked the old version" and that "This is shifting Minecraft's history as a whole." Video Category:CaptainSparklez Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:TryHardNinja Category:CaptainSparklez Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Old Songs Category:High-Quality articles